Seating assemblies are typically provided with primarily fore and aft adjustment of the seating assembly relative to a support surface. However, users desire additional adjustability and/or functionality for the seating assembly. Accordingly, there is a need for seating assemblies that provide additional adjustability and flexibility in configuration for improved user experience.